X-Men:Yozora's Journey
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Yozora Mikazuki has left everything behind but her journey has just began this is her story how she discovered she was a mutant and met her friend and mentor Psylock a year before she join the X-Men, note: this takes place after the end of Haganai Next
1. Prologue

**Hello True Belevers and welcome to my Haganai/X-Men cross over**

 **Note:this fic will takes place after the end of Haganai Next**

 **Also this will be a short story that will expand to 3 or 4 chapters but donn't worry it will ha a longer sequel that will be a triple crossover with Baka and Test**

 **Now on to the story**

* * *

 **Yozora's P O V**

I remember that day it was a month since I left St **.** Chronica Academy and my club,who my bad luck would get worst or did it slightly get better,

Who cares either way it was the day my powers develop and I found out I was a Mutant,

 **P O V change to third Person**

In a maid cafe on the Akibara sat there's a young woman in a white low cut thank top blue jeans black boots and her black hair in a bob cut with her head on face down, with her arms covering her face

"Miss? Miss?"say a waitress in light blue maid uniform, as the young woman slowly wakes up her black hair covering her face as she raises her head hair moves from her face revealing the face of Yozora Mikazuki as she slowly opens her tired purple eyes, "Miss your coffee" says the waitress,

"Ahh- oh yeah thanks" says Yozora just waking up from her little nap,

 **"Wow this girl needs to smile a little she would look good in our uniforms but to be honest with moody attude she wouldn't make it here"** the waitress thought

"First of all i'll smile when i have a reason to smile" says Yozora,

"how she know what i was thinking?" muttered the waitress nervously

"And for the record i tried on a slutty maid uniform like that before but it just was'nt my thing" say Yozora, "As for working no thanks i wouldn't be cauht died here enteraning a bunch of sick deprive perverts" Yozora continues

 **"Great there goes my job"** thought the waitress,

"YOU DAMN RIGHT THERE GOES YOU JOB!" says Yozora,

"How she know what i was thinking?" muttered the waitress nervously,

"So if you want a tip you better make SURE YOU TREAT THE CUSTOMERS WITH RESPECT!" says Yozora "YOU BETTER MIND YOUR BUSINESS AND QUIT FORCING YOUR SLUTTY FASHION SINCE ON OTHER PEOPLE!" Yozora lectures the girl who was almost in tears,

"I'm sorry" Says the waitress with her lips trembling trying to hold her tears back "Anything els i can get for you?" the waitress offered with a smile while trying not to cry,

"Well not at the moment" says Yozora,

"Anything you need you let me know" says the waitress as she turns around and wipes a tear and sobs a little as she walks away

"Perhaps I won't a little over bored" muttered Yozora while frowning and feeling a little guilty, Yozora then picks up a spoon and look at her reflection,"It seems like every day my hair gets longer and longer" muttered Yozora with a bit of depression as she notices her hair getting a little longer,

 **Yozora's P O V**

Ever since I left every thing behind I still been depress and sad but why do I always say to myself "Who cares Taka forgot about me anyways" then again maybe thats why i'm so depress it's true I did want to make friends but i also rebuild what Kodaka and I had back when we were kids but that wasent the case, Either way Kodaka is going to get married to the Meat bag anyways,

But even tho I left my school and my club behind i still have my air friend Tomoe, but for some wired reason it seems that shes not made out of air anymore it seems she has a more physical forum and instead of air is like she now made out of some kind of red psycic energy coming from me and for some reason she seems to be in the form of a big cat like a tiger or some sort, I don't really mind since i've always loved cats,

Either way I still miss my club, I miss Yukimura i hope she finds her true sexual identity soon,

I miss Maria even tho shes a bit of a brat but still i have a soft spot for children and especially for her and Kobato,

I miss Rika yes sure a bit eccentric and a big pervert, but she was really smart and honest, and the only one on the club who showed effort on making friends,for some wired reason i really miss her, also i'm amaze with the inventions shes made, I don't know maybe shes a mutant or something I don't know

And I still miss Kodaka even tho he forgot about me and join the student council with that red head that tried to disband my club, and my-my-ahh i can't believe i'm admitting this with my-my-my stupid sister Hinata, but either way he was my best friend since when we were kids,

And I miss Kobato who out everybody im worried about the most I just hope the meatbag leaves her alone, especially if she marries Kodaka,

That idiot Kodaka how can he merry such a rich, blond, big breasted, spoiled, narcissistic, perverted psycho who tries to molest his little sister, I just hope Kodaka get his act together and stop Sena from molesting Kobato,

 **P O V Change to third person**

"I'm sorry Kobato I can't be your Dark Knight anymore" says Yozora thinking of the little girl who cosplays as her favorite anime character that called Yozora her Dark Knight

As Yozora takes sips from of her coffee a guy on a table near her drops his spoon,

"Opps let me get that for you" say a waitress in a green uniform, as the waitress bands over the guys smirks,

 **"YEAH PANTIES! WHITE PANTIES WITH PINK STRIPS! YEAH!"** the guy thought as he looks up the waitress's skirt,

"Ahh! pervert" Yozora muttered, "How the hell was i able to read his mind?" Yozora asks herself all sudden she reads the mind of the guy on the next who was looking at her,

 **"That girl is sure is cute and all that boyish look works for her she just needs to smile a little more, anyways the girls that work here are better"** thought the guy,

"Idiot" Yozora muttered with a slight blush on her face,"Ahhh! why am I getting headache?" Yozora grunt a bit as she reads more peoples tights "I gota get out here this is getting wired" says Yozora as gets up and leaves a note that says " _ **I'm sorry"**_ for the waitress on the table as she leaves the cafe,

* * *

As Yozora walks the streets of the Akibara strip she comes across an ally, were she all of a sudden

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" cries a little boy in the ally,

"Why are you crying take your medicine like" says a thug as the little look up with fear with cat eyes, as two teenage hulagan corner him,

"HAHAHA! Hey look he's a mutty" says the outher thug,

"Well then more reason for punish him" says the 1st thug,

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO ASSHOLES JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!?" says Yozora

"MIN YOUR OWN BUSINESS BITCH" says thug 1,

"It's pretty pathetic that two idiots like you are picking on little kids" says Yozora

"WHAT DO CARE BOB CUT? THIS KID IS A MUTTY" says thug 1,

"YEAH THIS KID HIT MY BUDDY IN THE HEAD WITH HIS SOCCER BALL!" says thug 2,as the soccer ball rolls to Yozora side, Yozora then smirks

"You mean THIS BALL!?" says Yozora as she kicks the ball, as the ball hit thug 1 in the balls,

"YOU BITCH!" yells thug 2 as his collapse on the grand from the pain, as the Thug charges at Yozora reads his mind **"RIGHT HOOK!"** The Thug tught, giveing time to duck under his fist with countering with a right hook of her own, sending him back to the wall

"DON'T YOU EVER PICK ON LITTLE KIDS!" yell Yozora as she continues too knee the thug in the balls, "AGAIN!" yells Yozora kneeing the thug one last time, as Yozora turns around she notices the other is trap in a net, Yozora wonder how that but right now that didn't matter right now, what matter was the boy's safety,

"Are you alright?" says Yozora as she neos to get to the little boy's level,

"I am thanks to you" says the little boy,

"Thats good to know" says Yozora with a smile, "Next time you play soccer next time remember to hit morons like those two allot harder okay" says Yozora as she hands the little boy his soccer ball

"Okay i will" says the boy

"That's good to know" says Yozora as she pets the boy's head, as Yozora and the boy smile and wave goodbye at each other all of sudden Yozora read the little boy's mind

 **"That girl is really awesome and real pretty too"** the boy thought as he left, as Yozora smile left her face with a surprised expression with a small blush as she never tight of herself as pretty, now Yozora wonders about her abilities,

"Why am I able to read people's minds?" Yozora muttered,

"Thats because your a mutant" says a femmine voice with a British accent Yozora turns around and notices a woman with dark purple hair approach her,

"Who are you?" Yozora asks,

"My name is Elizabeth Braddock and like you im a mutant and a telepath" Elizabeth Braddock introduces herself as she approach Yozora,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

As one the thug slowly walks up to Yozora with a knife, all sudden he's hit with a net, out side there was a girl holding a net launcher, revealing to be Rika Shiguma,

"Rika knows you told us all not to come after you Yozora"says Rika "But Rika had to know how you were you doing"

"Yozora if you only knew that without you the club fell apart" says Rika, "But Rika is glad that your alright and Rika is happy to know your a mutant too" says Rika as she gets on a moped,

"Rika just wonders how no body figured out that Rika was a mutant with all of Rika's inventions "says Rika "Now Yozora we will meet again Rika promises this" Riksa proclaims nitro buster come out of her high tech moped.

 **END Of OMAKE**

* * *

 _ **Thier you have it True Believers My X-Men/Haganai crossover,**_

 _ **now this story is going to be a short story expending to 3 or 4 chapters but thir a sequl a triple crossover with Baka and Test**_

 _ **also chack my Baka and Test/X-Men crossover X-Men:Akihisa's Journey that connects to this,**_

 _ **So True Believers see you later.**_


	2. Journey Begins

_**Hello True Believers welcome back to my X-Men/Haganai crossover X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**_

 _ **Also chack my X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 **Yozora's P O V**

I remember when I first met Betsy, It was a bit of a rough start, but if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have learned how control my power,

And would't have learned the Martial Arts,

 **P O V Change to Third person**

"Your A Mutant Yozora," says Betsy,

"Ok How The Hell Do You Know My Name!" Yozora demanded,

"Like I told you like you i'm a telepath" says Betsy,

"What ever, anyways I got to get going" says Yozora, all of a sudden as Yozora exits the ally she hears many thoughts of many people, "AHHHH!" scrams Yozora in pain as she collapse, "WHATS HAPPENING?! MY HEAD HURTS SO MUCH!" yells Yozora,

"Your getting the headache all telepaths get" says Betsy,

"MAKE IT STOP!" yells Yozora,

"You wan't it to stop then come with me" says Betsy,

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

As Yozora sits in char next to her bed in the hotel room sipping orange juice and watching TV, as she watches a news report,

"Earlier this afternoon, A student in Fumizuki Academy High School has been reported of being a mutant" says the news reporter,

"It happen when 17 year old Akihisa Yoshii grabbed 8 year old Hazuki Shimada and teleported out the way of a speeding car" says the reporter as a picture of a young man with ash brown hair who was about Yozora's age is shown on TV screen then another picture is shown one of a little girl with pigtails who was younger then both Kobato and Maria,

"Hmm, he sure looks like a real idiot" says Yozora as she see the picture of the young man, then they interview the driver of the car,

"I was just taking my new car for a spin till of a sudden I see this blue light appears and then i crash my car" says the driver of the car,

"Do you know you were about to run over a child?" asked the Reporter,

"WHO CARES! AL I KNOW MY CAR IS RACKET BECAUSE OF A DAMN MUTTY!" say the guy,

"Douche" muttered Yozora, as they now interview A big breasted pink-haired girl with a bunny hair pin, with her name plate showing saying "Mizuki Himeji"

"He who would've thought he was a mutant" cried the pink-haired girl,

"Hmmm what do you know another Meat huh" says Yozora, "Hmm her boobs seem to be bigger then Meat's" says Yozora compering the pink-haired bust size to Sena's, "Hmmm that's wired she sounds just like Rika" Yozora continues on the pink-haired girl, then they won't to interview a girl who had tied in a pony tail with a yellow ribbon, with her nameplate showing saying "Minami Shimada"

"I can't believe he's a mutant, i always thought he was a good friend he was always nice to my little sister and everybody," says the girl,

"But Big Sister Baka-Oni-Chan saved me!" cried the little girl next to her,

"It's Okay Hazuki we won't see that monster anymore" says the pony tailed-girl,

"He saved your little sister you flat chested twat" says Yozora with a little anger in her voice, as they now interview a guy wearing a black cloak with a bunch of other guys also wearing black cloaks, with his name plate saying "Ryo Sugawa"

"We of the FFF Inquisition shell punish the mutant heretic!" says the group's leader,

"sign They all look like morons with those outfits" says Yozora, as they won't to a red-spiky-haired guy who for some reason was chained up and seem rather beat up at the moment who's name plate reads "Yuuji Sakamoto"

"Akihisa-is -good-GUY!" the guy struggles to talk as all of a sudden he is tease when he says his last word, Yozora as she looks at the TV a little shock to what just happen to someone who supports her kind,

"Yuuji don't defend the mutant menace" says a purple-haired girl in a monotone voice who was holding a taser and a nail baseball bat who's name plate said "Shouko Kirishima"

"I can't have husband be a mutant lover" says the purple-haired girl,

"Who the hell would want to merry a psycho bitch like you?" says Yozora who for some reason this girl rubbed her the wrong way,

"Mutants are monsters" says the purple-haired girl, "Mutants are freaks of nature and they all should be exterminated immediately" the girl continues,Yozora had enough,

"I'LL TAKE THAT BAT AND BEAT YOU WITH IT!" yells Yozora at the TV, "YOU PURPLE-HAIRED BITCH YOU THINK YOUR ALL DON'T YA!" Yozora continues, as soon as Betsy came in the room,

"I beg your pardon " says Betsy who was a little annoyed with the comment Yozora made about a purple-hired woman

"Not you it was that pu-" as soon as Yozora code say something Betsy reads her mind,

"It's fine I understand" says Betsy, "I'll be upset too" says Betsy,

"Why do people hate our kind?" says Yozora, "I mean I never cared what people tight of me but i was never a people person" says Yozora, "But that guy on the news he was a hero and people just treated him like a monster" says Yozora,

"Humans fear what they don't understand" says Betsy,

"Yes and i'm not surprise i always had a hard time believing in people" says Yozora, "But still it's not fair that guy saved a little girl and everybody just turn on him" Yozora continues,

"I see, and your opinion on the boy from the news?" says Betsy,

"I don't know I never met the guy he just looks like an idiot" says Yozora,with a little blush

"You see I just read your mind, I also found that you find this Young Man to be rather cute" says Betsy,as Yozora gets flustered,"Yozora don't be embarrassed it's normal for a girl your age to have interest in boys" says Betsy, as Yozora turns completely red,

"What ever I'm going to bed" says Yozora,

"Good your training starts tomorrow" says Betsy

* * *

 _ **A FEW MOUNTHS LATER**_

 **Yozora P O V**

I been going tough Betsy's traning for few mounths, she has been helping learn how to control my powers, and shes been teaching Martial Arts just as Ninjitsu, Jujitsu, Judo, Brazilian Jujitsu, Kendo, Iaido, Krav Maga, Hopkido, Archery and some Chinese Martial Arts,

Also who would've known that I had another power,

 **P O V Change to third person**

"Ok Yozora the timer starts now" says Betsy, As Yozora was ready who now was wearing a very tight purple spandex that was very semmuler to what Betsy was wearing,with a red sash and an X symbol in the middle of her wist, purple Thigh high ninja tabi boots, purple elbow lingth hand covers, and twin ninjatos on cross her lower back

As the timer starts Yozora polls out the two ninjatos as she charges at a bunch of moving wooden dummies as she cuts them all down,

she then moves on to swinging bags,as she cuts the first on then jump kicks the second one then dogies the third one then the third and fourth one come at her in opposite direction she stabs them both at the same time, she moves to a big titanium dummy as she charges her swords as they start to glow red as she jumps and cuts down the titanium dummy,

"Hmm 15 minutes not bad Yozora" says Betsy, "Yozora did you know your swords started to glow when you cut the titanium dummy"say Betsy,

"What rally? what is this another power i didn't know about?" says Yozora,

"Yes, it seems you also have the power to super charge objects" says Betsy

"WOW!"says Yozora in amazement,

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

 **OMAKE  
**

As Kodaka Hasegawa goes through the mail as soon he finds a letter from Yozora, "WHAT!" yells Kodaka in shock,

 **Later in St,Chronica Academy,**

"Hey Kodaka" says Sena,

"Oh hey Sena" says Kodaka as he looks more gloomy then usual,

"Whats wrong Kodaka?" asks Sena,

"I got a letter today" Kodaka informs her,

"From who?" asks Sena,

"From Yozora" Kodaka informs her,

"From that Harpy?" asks Sena,

"Yes shes a Mutant" Kodaka Informs her,

"WHAT? SHES A MUTTY" says Sena while in shock, "Hmmm Not only is she a harpy but worst shes a disgusting mutant" says Sena

"Hey common Sena that's not fair I know Yozora use too bully you" says Kodaka, "But common Mutants are people too" says Kodaka,

"Im sorry but mutants are disgusting freaks of nature and should be exterminated" says Sena "Kodaka don't tell me your a mutant lover?"

"Yes I am" says Kodaka with a more serious tone,

"WHAT KODAKA HOW CAN YOU BE?!"says Sena in shock,

"SENA THE WEDDING IS OFF!" yells Kodaka,

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yells Sena in shock,

 **Later that day**

As Sena sits there on a bench crying,

"How could he that stupid idiot delinquent" sobs Sena "How could he all the boys want me i'm a goddess they worship me they want to lick my feet," cried Sena,

"But he chose a low life forum called mutants over me" cried Sena, "That bitch mutty Yozora even when she not here she ruins everything" Sena continues,

"I WILL KILL ALL MUTANTS!" Sena declers,

 **END OF OMAKE**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers the latest installment of X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**

 **Also check my Baka and Test X-Men crossover X-Men: Akihisa's Journey,**

 **Well hope you enjoyed that True Believers see you later.**


	3. End of the Beginning

_**Hello True Believers welcome back to X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**_

 _ **Also check this fic's sister fic my X-Men/Baka and Test crossover, X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**_

 ** _Also the next chapter after this chapter will be an epilogue,_**

 ** _Also there's going to be an oc villain in this chapter,_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

 ** _WARNING: Graphic violence and some disturbing material in this chapter,_**

* * *

 **Yozora's P O V**

It has been four months since i started training with Betsy, after that we wont to New York City where i started training with blind old man named Stick,

At the time i didn't know i was also to face a criminal ninja organization called the HAND,

* * *

 **HELL'S KITCHEN NEW YORK**

"AHHHHHHH!" screams Yozora in pain as a man has her in an armbar,

"Your not giving up now are you?" says the man,

"NOOOOO!" screams Yozora in pain as she brakes free then counter with a punch but the man catches it twist's her arm,"GRRRRRRRR!" Yozora grins in pain,

"THAT IS PATHETIC! YOU THAT A PUNCH!?" says the man he then puts his palm against Yozora's fist and closes it more, "Now this is a punch" says the man, "We'll Done" says the man as lets go of Yozora's arm and walks away,

"What the hell do you mean Stick!" says Yozora as she walks behind Stick,

"I mean we'll done, Kapot! Cappish! Done!" says Stick, "You can control your little mind reading powers but you can't get ready for what i'm getting you ready for," says Stick,

"I'M I CAN SHOW YOU!" Yozora demands,

"Well prove it" says Stick,

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Good your almost there" says Stick as Yozora walks bare foot in hot coals, as her swat falls into hot coals making it steam which made Yozora swat more, Yozora then made it to to the colder floor, "Good your resistant to pain is almost perfect Yozora" says Stick,

"Actually i didn't fill a thing" says Yozora

"Hmmm, that's odd you're supposed to fill everything" says Stick, "Either way you're ready to continue my training, so lets begin" Stick continues,

 **Yozora's P O V**

My training with was with Stick was 2 months of hell by then I learn about The Hand and two other students of Stick that Betsy and I would join forces with to take on The Hand, I would soon discover anther power i have it's that will help me resist pain and will heal me and enhance my str

 **P O V Change To Third person,**

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY SUBWAY**

In a moving train, "STOP IT! PLEASE HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" cried a woman,

"Why the fun has just gotten started, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" says a bold with a blond goatee, with his right eye blue and his left eye a metalic color who was wearing a white suit, as he punches a man in the ribs causing them to brake "Plus he needs to learn what happens when you play with BUSSKOH!" says Busskoh as a blood drips from the mouth of the man he's punching as he bleeds internally,

"WHHHHHHHH! MOMMY MAKE HIM STOP!" cried a little boy as he coddles with his mother who was also crying in fair,

"It's okay honey just don't look" cried the mother, Busskoh then gets in the boys laughing like a lunatic,

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBAHAHAHAHAH! YOU SHOULD WATCH! WATCH!WATCH SO YOUR GROW UP TO BE A REAL MAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" says Busskoh as he holds the boy's face,

"AHHHHHHH!" cries the boy as he sees all the mayhem and carnage,

"YOU SON OF!" yells a man as he charges at Busskoh with a knife, all of a sudden Busskoh brakes the knife revealing with his right arm to be cybernetic, dos braking knife and grebing him by the thought, "Why don't you look into my eye?" says Busskoh as a laser shots out his left eye,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams the man i pain as Busskoh,s eye laser goes though his eye,

"JOEY!" yells another man, "YOU FREAK!" yells the man in anger as he charges Busskoh, but Busskoh grabs him with cybernetic arm,

"So you want to be a tough huh" says Busskoh, "WELL LET ME SHOW YOU!" says Busskoh as he slams him to the ground, and starts punching with non cybernetic arm till he's a bloody pulp as he then starts stumping him on the head leaving him in a bloody pulp, till the man's girlfriend to his side,

"STOP IT! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" cried the girl,

"Oh okay" says Busskoh, as of his fingers started blink green, Busskoh then his finger forward,

 **BOOOOM!**

The man's head explode,

"Opps! Looks I accidentally in planted a little bomb in him when grabbed him" says Busskoh, "HAHA! Oh well, HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" laughs Busskoh,

"You **...** you **...** You killed him,we were supposed to get married tomorrow" says the girl, "YOU KILLED MY BRAD!" yells the woman as charges at Busskoh with a sharp object, but Busskoh disarms her,

"Well perhaps i can give you what he couldn't give you" says Busskoh as slams her to the floor then he gets on top of her,

"AHHHHHHH!" screams the girl, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Busskoh,

 **15 Minutes Latter AND THE TRAIN STILL RUNNING**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know you liked that, DIDN'T YA YOU LITTLE SLUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" says Busskoh as the girl cries the floor covering herself with her ripped dress after Busskoh just raped her, "Well now time to go" says Busskoh as he jumps punches and a hole though the train, Busskoh then uses his arm to slid down the track as his collecting more energy as Busskoh speeds up,

"OPPS FORGOT SOMETHING! HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" says Busskoh turns back, As he's about to collide with the train as allot of is now in Busskoh's arm, as he jumps, street into the train,

 **CRASH! BOOOM!**

Busskoh hits the train with his arm sending a big shock wave in instantly destroying the train and instantly killing every man, woman and child in it,

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Busskoh laughs, "Now to give the Hand a hand, HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" says Busskoh as he surfs the track again,

* * *

 **Yozora's POV**

It was time now for me and Betsy to fight the Hand and we also had two of Stick's former disciples, a woman named Elektra Natchios who was an assassin who oddly enough was killed and bright back by the Hand, and was a member of the Hand for a while till she left them,

The other one is a vigilante from Hell's Kitchen calling himself DareDevil who from reading his mind i found out he's a blind lawyer named Matt Murdock,

Well either way this battle will be when i discover my another power i had, unfortunately at that moment a bad childhood memory hunted me,

 **P O V Change to Third person**

In a abandon building Yozora now a uniform similar to what Elektra was wearing which was a red leather sleeveless top, red leather pants, red leather bracers on her wrests, what Elektra didn't that Yozora did was black high heel biker boots and a black sash around her wist, as Yozora, Betsy, DereDevil and Elektra, stand there surrounded by members of the Hand ninja clan,

As they fight them Yozora using two ninjatos, Betsy using psycic sword Elektra and Sais and DereDevil his billy club, as they four of them re group,

"You taught her well Psylocke" says Elektra,

"Yes Yozora is rather talented" says Betsy,

"I'm flattered" says Yozora,

 **POW!**

DereDevil shots a grappling hook out of his club hiting a ninja,

"Well lets put that talent to good use" says Deredevil, as the hits anther one with his club then punches anther one and kicks anther,

As Elektra kicks one then hit anther with the back of her sai, then stabs the anther in the throat,

As a Hand member tries to slash at Betsy which turns out to be an after image as Betsy stabs him behind with a psychic blade,

As Yozora cuts though there weapons and them with her swords glowing red as she has her swords charge up, all of sudden the ball end of a couple kusarigama,

 **CRASH!**

The Hand pull Yozora though the floor with their kusarigama, as they hood with Kusarigama chain rapped in arm as tries to brake free they hold her tighter, as another member draws a sword,

"It's such a shame that one as young and talented as yourself has to die" says the Hand memories comeback as Yozora turns into a younger version of herself with baggy cloths and a baseball cap, as the ninja approaching her turn into a woman with a kitchen knife,

 _"MOM I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T! MOM NOOOOOOOO!"_ The Younger Yozora bags for her life,

"NO! NO! STOP IT!" yells Yozora as the Hand member stabs her though the chest,

"AHHHHHH!" yells Yozora as rise up with the sword in her chest as Tomoe appars in the of a giant red tiger,

 **CRUSH!**

Tomoe bites down on the ninja as Yozora with adjust strength polls the two ninjas holding her right to her side as she takes the sickle part of the kusarigama slits their throats spilling their blood all over her, as she polls the sword out of her, and grabs anther sword, she charges towards the Hand members with adjust speed and agility with trowing stars and kunai knives as as she deflects them with her super charge swords and some hit her yet she doesn't fail them,

As she then slices and dices the Hand member and their weapons spilling blood every were, and all over her,

As Yozora kills many of the Hand's ninja she hears like a hand hitting metal,

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" says Busskoh as he clap his hands,

"You sure are a feisty one are you? AREN'T YEA LITTLE GIRLS!" says Busskoh,

"WHO ARE YOU!" Yozora demands,

"How rude of me, my name is Busskoh, AND YOU ARE MY NEXT PRAY LITTLE GIRL!" says Busskoh, as a chain saw comes out his arm, as Yozora but Busskoh then kicks her,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT SPIRIT!" says Busskoh,

"ATTACK HIM TOMOE!" says Yozora, Tomoe roars as leaps at Busskoh,

"Here kitty kitty" says Busskoh as he fires an eye beam at Tomoe, Tomoe jumps back and fuses with Yozora as Yozora's eyes turn red and her speed strength and agility adjust,

As moves really fast that Busskoh can't hardly see her,

Yozora then cuts down on Busskoh cutting his face and damaging his cybernetic eye, as he punches Yozora away,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!you actually cut me" says Busskoh, "And you damage my HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR THE SECOND TO BEST ME THE OTHER WAS ABOUT YOUR AGE!" Busskoh continues, "Whats your little girls?"Busskoh asks,

"Yozora Mikazuki" says Yozora,

"Yozora Mikazuki huh" says Busskoh, "I'll remember that" says Busskoh as he generates energy in his cybernetic then blasts yozora arm sanding her flying out the window knocking her out,

 **FEW DAYS LATER**

As Yozora punches a heavy bag,

"Wow you really" says Matt, as Yozora stops,

"I didn't know your father was a boxer Matt" says Yozora

" _Battlin_ Jack Murdock was his ring name" says Matt,

 **Yozora's P O V**

That day i discover i had anther power i found out i can turn off my pain receptors, but when that Hand member stabbed me it bright the memory of the time my own mother tried to kill with when i was only seven which was when my father and my sister left us which was shortly after Kodaka left which i would't see him for ten years,

After that i lost trust in people, but ever since i met Betsy i started gain trust again, overtime Betsy won't back to England, me i decided to stay in Hell's Kitchen and continue training with Stick, and not only that i even learn some boxing from Matt,

Over time my hair grow back,

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER DECEMBER 24TH**

As Yozora gets out of the shower she wipes the mirror as it show her hair grow, it was now long and down her back,"Hmmm think i'll keep it long" says Yozora, as she then got dress she then notice a package on the bed, "Oh yeah this came from Betsy" says Yozora, as she raids the note on the package,

 _ **"Dear Yozora,**_

 _ **I'm sorry i couldn't be there, but i sent you two gifts,**_

 ** _your first gift are these two swords,_**

 ** _these swords are spechall,_**

 ** _as there made off the tree strogest metal in the world,_**

 ** _Adamantium Vibranium and Carbonadium,_**

 ** _which means their indestructible and can cut though anything without even using your power to super charge them,_**

 ** _as well as your gift that's outside in front of the apartment building,_**

 ** _and i promise you Yozora next you won't have to spend your birthday or Christmas by yourself,_**

 ** _Love Betsy."_**

Yozora then opens the package, revealing two black ninjatos with spaces in the middle with the tips curved and saw teeth on bottom of the spine,

"Hmmm, like the design" says Yozora, as then she in the package again she finds a motorcycle key,"Hmmm, this other gift is outside, guess i have to go outside" Yozora continues, as she then puts on a black flat cap a purple scarf and a black leather jacket on, as she then exits her apartment,

As steps outside in front of her was a red Suzuki Hayabusa,

"Hmmm, good now i can get to Stick's" says Yozora, as she then gets on her bike and rides off to Sticks,

 **IN AN OLD BUILDING**

"Your training is done" says Stick,

"What do you mean?" says Yozora,

"I MEAN YOUR TRAINING IS DONE!" says Stick, "I taught you all i could, and i need a soldier and your not ready" says Stick,

"THAT'S NOT FAIR STICK!" says Yozora,

"Life's not fair kid, NOW LEAVE!" says Stick,

 **THE STREETS OF HELL'S KITCHEN**

As Yozora walks up to her motorcycle,

"Yozora" says Matt as he walks by,

"Matt?" says Yozora,

"Yozora I'm attending a Christmas party with Foggy and Karen, care to come?" says Matt,

"No thanks Matt i'm fine" says Yozora

"Yozora you know you can't lie to me, i know your not fine, no body should spend Christmas by themselves or their birthday either, and Yozora not only is it Christmas eve today i also know today is your 18th birthday" says Matt, as then looks at him giving him a cold stare,

"Whatever Matt" says Yozora as she then raids off,

 **CENTRAL PARK**

As Yozora sit on her bike looking at the moon at the sky,

"Crescent Moon in the Night Sky" says Yozora "Exactly what my name means" Yozora recalls, "It's getting cold" says Yozora as she tightens her leather jacket her scarf and hold on to her hat,

"Meow" Tomoe appears in the form of a little kitten as she jumps to Yozora's lap,

"TOMOE! of course i'm not alone i have you" says Yozora as she hugs Tomoe, all of sudden it starts snowing as a tear then falls out of Yozora's eye, "Of course i will always have you Tomoe" cried Yozora hugs Tomoe as she sits there on her bike crying and hugging Tomoe alone in a very could night,

 **Yozora's P O V**

I didn't believe Betsy when she said i won't alone on my birthday or Christmas next year,

But i didn't know that in six months i would join the X-Men and would also meet him **(INPUT MUSIC BAKA GO HOME THE FIRST ENDING FOR BAKA AND TEST)**

That idiot,

That pervert

That stupid ash brown hair of his,

Those stupid brown eyes of his,

His stupid grin,

HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT!

Yet he's so sweat and cute,

He's an idiot but i love that clumsy yet good hearted person, and i'll never forget when i first met him i'll never forget when i first met,

 **AKI. (END MUSIC)**

 **THE END FOR NOW NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE.**

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

 **Kodaka's P O V**

It's been a week since Yozora inform me she was a mutant though a letter she sent me, not only my sister Kobato is also mutant,

Yes my little sister is a mutant,

That red eye of her's, that's not a contact lens her eye really does turn red specially when she uses her power,

Her power is to manipulate darkness and move shadows, the club has disbanded but Yukimura Maria and her sister Kate know and they all accept her, which i'm glad,

And i'm also that my best friend from my childhood Yozora also turn out to be a mutant, and she would be delighted that Kobato is a mutant too,

And who knows where Rika but if she wore here she might support Kobato,

Only club member that's still who doesn't know is Sena which i'm glad since i found about her anti mutant views,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Kodaka walked though the school yard he is look at with by everybody with hate,

"So did you hear he's a mutant lover"

"Ohhh so not only is he a thug he's a mutant lover"

"Mutants are monsters just like he is"

"Looks like things don't change" signs Kodaka, till all of a sudden,

"KODAKA HASEGAWA!" yells a random student,

"(Sign)What is it now?" asked Kodaka,

"You have broken the hart of a perfect goddess" says another random student,

"So this is what this is all about?" says Kodaka "You guys do know she looks down on all of you" Kodaka continues,

"HOW DARE YOU!" yells another student, as all of Sena's fanboys are about to charge at Kodaka all of a sudden small metal balls fall to ground,

 **ZAAAAAP!**

All the little balls explode zapping all of Sena's fanboys knocking them all out,

"What just happend?" says Kodaka, as he then sees Sena crying on a bench, Kodaka then approaches her

"Kodaka how could you?" cried Sena,

"That was low Sena how could i? No, IT'S HOW COULD YOU?!" yells Kodaka, "YOUR SENDING THOSE IDIOTS THAT WORSHIP YOU AFTER ME!" says Kodaka,

"How could Kodaka i told you that i loved you, AND THAT STUPID MUTANT FOX OVER ME!" say Sena,

"Sena i'm sorry for all the thing that Yozora did to you" says Kodaka, "But human or mutant Yozora was my best friend when i was a kid and when i was ganged up by bullies she was there for me" says Kodaka,

"SHUT UP YOU MUTANT LOVING IDIOT!" cried Sena as she then runs off crying,

"SENA WAIT!" Kodaka calls out, "(Sign)No use talking to her" muttered Kodaka, all of sudden anther little metal ball falls on the bench, as it explodes leaving a note that says,

 _ **"MEET ME ON THE ROOF,**_

 ** A FEW MINUTES LATER**

As Kodaka riches the school roof, as he opens the door he he sees someone familiar,

"Rika?" says Kodaka as he's surprise to see Rika,

"Hello Kodaka" says Rika,

"Those small grenades those were yours?" says Kodaka,

"Of course" says Rika, "Rika also knows your sister is a mutant just like Yozora and Rika" Rika continues catching Kodaka by surprise,

"Wait Rika your a mutant?" says Kodaka,

"Yes wasn't it obvious with the inventions Rika made" says Rika,

"I never thought of it" says Kodaka, "But Rika were would you go?" says Kodaka,

"That Rika does not know" says Rika, Rika then shots grappling hook to a flying moped that fluting in the air, "Well so long Kodaka!" says Rika as she flies off on her fling moped,

"So long Rika" says Kodaka,

"Mr **.** Kodaka Hasegawa" says a voice as Kodaka turns around and notices an African American man, with an eye patch and a black trench coat,

"Who are you?" Kodaka asks,

"My name is Nick Fury" Nick Fury introduces himself, "I am director of a organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, now Mister Hasegawa do you accept my offer?" say Fury,

"Will my little sister be safe?" Kodaka asked,

"Yes Mister Hasegawa anther recruit who asked that same question and we currently have her younger sister under our protection who's also a mutant" says Fury,

"Then i'm in" says Kodaka,

"Welcome to S **.** I **.** H **.** E **.** L **.** D Agent Kodaka Hasegawa" says Fury

 **END OF OMAKE 1**

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

 **Sena's P O V**

It's been a year since that incident with that idiot Kodaka,

I am now 18 and i am one of the youngest Lieutenants of anti mutant organization called the **M.E.T.F** (the Mutant Extermination Task Force)

Off course a young prodigy like myself would make it up to the higher ranks,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Sena waits in her superior's office now wearing a **M.E.T.F** uniform that included a black officers hat, with gold leafs and gold beads and the **M.E.T.F** iron cross on the center with gold edges, a black jacket with gold cuff and gold shoulder pads and gold buttons and a blue tie underneath, a leather belt with an iron cross belt buckle, a short black plate skirt with gold trim, and black knee high high heel boots with gold trim,

As a purple haired girl then wearing a uniform like Sena's which white officers hat with what gold on Sena's hat was silver and white gold, a white jacket with what was gold on Sena's jacket was black and a black tie underneath, a leather belt with a **M.E.T.F** iron cross belt buckle with white gold edges, and unlike Sena she was wearing legging, and white knee high high heel boots with black trim,

As they both stand in front of the desk as Sena takes off her hat the other girl takes off her's revealing two white ribbons tied to each side of her hair,

"Identify yourselves"

"Lieutenant Shouko Kirishima" Shouko identifies herself,

"Lieutenant Sena Kashiwazaki" Sena identifies herself,

As their superior talks to Sena and Shouko about their beauty worth and their accomplishments in school and the **M.E.T.F** , and them in a unit together making Shouko leader and Sena second in common,

As then gives them two high frequency swords made of the tree strongest metals in the world, a katana for Shouko and a rapier for Sena,

As he then presented them to their team mates that was Aoi Yusa who was wearing a black beret, and a brown military uniform,

"YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA, YOU!?" says Aoi as she freaks out from seeing Sena, Sena then get up her face

"Yes me, You have to do every i say, huh Sargent Yusa" says Sena,

"WA WA WA WA WA, WHAT!?" says Aoi,

 **SIX HOURS LATER**

As Shouko and Sena get out of their uniforms, Sena then brakes the ice,

"So whats your story Kirishima?" Sena asks,

"The man i was supposed to marry betrayed me thank to two mutants" says Shouko, "One was the school idiot and his best friend" says Shouko,

"The other was a harry Canadian man who put things into his head and who told him to put a restraining on me" says Shouko "And he also belittled me and insulted my dream of marrying the i loved, and because of him a promise i made was broken" says Shouko with no emotion on her face and a monotone voice, but her fists were shaking with rage and deep hatred,

"Oh wow the same thing happen to me" says Sena

"Really now?" says Shouko,

"Yes the man i was supposed to marry also betrayed me tanks to this mutant harpy" says Sena, "GRRRRR! and before i knew she was a mutant she always made my life miserable" says Sena, "OH THAT STUPID YOZORA! JUST YOU WAIT I'LL SHOW HER!" says Sena while trowing jabs in the air as she thought of Yozora,

"This Yozora sounds like a vile woman" says Shouko as Sena then looks at her as she tears up a bit,

"Sena Kashiwazaki what do you say from this day forward you shall be my right hand woman" says Shouko as she exstands her hand,

"OH YES YES I WILL!" says Sena with delight as she grabs Shouko's hand,

 **Sena's P O V**

I will never forgive Kodaka but i finally have a new goal in life, i will all mutant,

And i shall always be by Shouko's side,

 **END OF OMAKE2**

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

As Rika sits in the middle of her hotel room raiding a manga all of a sudden, a burst of air enters the room as Rika looks around she Young man's face in the burst of air,

"Oh an air elemental" says Rika "Of course you know Rika is a mutant too and has made an invention that capture air elementals" says Rika, as all of a sudden four electric rods pop out,

"AHHHHHH!" yells the young man who was wearing a ninja outfit, as he is zap by the four rods, as picture fall out his pocket, Rika looks she notices there were perverted,

Oh this perfect" says Rika "All the bras and the panties, all the tits all the ass all the pussy! RIKA NEVER KNEW SOMEBODY COULD BE SO TALENTED! AHHHHH!" Rika screams with delight and passes out at the same time,

 **BOOM!**

The Young passes out next to Rika with giant nose bleed,

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

As Rika and the Young man awake next to each other,

"Rika never thought she'll meet somebody just as perverted as her" says Rika,

"You sound like a girl that use to be in my class" says the young man,

"Really Rika never thought somebody would sound like her" says Rika,

"I'm Kouta Tsuchiya" Kouta introduces himself,

"Very please to meet you Kouta, this is Rika Shiguma" Rika introduces herself

 **Rika's P O V,**

Rika did not only meet another mutant Rika but met some who she can explore the wonders of life with,

Rika knows this, Rika will by Kouta's side for the rest of her life

 **END OF OMAKE 3**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers**

 **Make sure to check this fic's sister fic my Baka and Test/X-Men crossover X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**

 **Now True Believers see you later**


	4. Epilogue

_**Hello True Believers welcome back to X-Men:Yozora's Journey,**_

 _ **Also check this fic's sister fic my X-Men/Baka and Test crossover, X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**_

 ** _Also the next chapter after this chapter will be an epilogue,_**

 ** _Also there's going to be an oc villain in this chapter,_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

 ** _WARNING: Graphic violence and some disturbing material in this chapter,_**

* * *

 **Yozora's P O V**

It has been four months since i started training with Betsy, after that we wont to New York City where i started training with blind old man named Stick,

At the time i didn't know i was also to face a criminal ninja organization called the HAND,

* * *

 **HELL'S KITCHEN NEW YORK**

"AHHHHHHH!" screams Yozora in pain as a man has her in an armbar,

"Your not giving up now are you?" says the man,

"NOOOOO!" screams Yozora in pain as she brakes free then counter with a punch but the man catches it twist's her arm,"GRRRRRRRR!" Yozora grins in pain,

"THAT IS PATHETIC! YOU THAT A PUNCH!?" says the man he then puts his palm against Yozora's fist and closes it more, "Now this is a punch" says the man, "We'll Done" says the man as lets go of Yozora's arm and walks away,

"What the hell do you mean Stick!" says Yozora as she walks behind Stick,

"I mean we'll done, Kapot! Cappish! Done!" says Stick, "You can control your little mind reading powers but you can't get ready for what i'm getting you ready for," says Stick,

"I'M I CAN SHOW YOU!" Yozora demands,

"Well prove it" says Stick,

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Good your almost there" says Stick as Yozora walks bare foot in hot coals, as her swat falls into hot coals making it steam which made Yozora swat more, Yozora then made it to to the colder floor, "Good your resistant to pain is almost perfect Yozora" says Stick,

"Actually i didn't fill a thing" says Yozora

"Hmmm, that's odd you're supposed to fill everything" says Stick, "Either way you're ready to continue my training, so lets begin" Stick continues,

 **Yozora's P O V**

My training with was with Stick was 2 months of hell by then I learn about The Hand and two other students of Stick that Betsy and I would join forces with to take on The Hand, I would soon discover anther power i have it's that will help me resist pain and will heal me and enhance my str

 **P O V Change To Third person,**

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY SUBWAY**

In a moving train, "STOP IT! PLEASE HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" cried a woman,

"Why the fun has just gotten started, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" says a bold with a blond goatee, with his right eye blue and his left eye a metalic color who was wearing a white suit, as he punches a man in the ribs causing them to brake "Plus he needs to learn what happens when you play with BUSSKOH!" says Busskoh as a blood drips from the mouth of the man he's punching as he bleeds internally,

"WHHHHHHHH! MOMMY MAKE HIM STOP!" cried a little boy as he coddles with his mother who was also crying in fair,

"It's okay honey just don't look" cried the mother, Busskoh then gets in the boys laughing like a lunatic,

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHBAHAHAHAHAH! YOU SHOULD WATCH! WATCH!WATCH SO YOUR GROW UP TO BE A REAL MAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" says Busskoh as he holds the boy's face,

"AHHHHHHH!" cries the boy as he sees all the mayhem and carnage,

"YOU SON OF!" yells a man as he charges at Busskoh with a knife, all of a sudden Busskoh brakes the knife revealing with his right arm to be cybernetic, dos braking knife and grebing him by the thought, "Why don't you look into my eye?" says Busskoh as a laser shots out his left eye,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams the man i pain as Busskoh,s eye laser goes though his eye,

"JOEY!" yells another man, "YOU FREAK!" yells the man in anger as he charges Busskoh, but Busskoh grabs him with cybernetic arm,

"So you want to be a tough huh" says Busskoh, "WELL LET ME SHOW YOU!" says Busskoh as he slams him to the ground, and starts punching with non cybernetic arm till he's a bloody pulp as he then starts stumping him on the head leaving him in a bloody pulp, till the man's girlfriend to his side,

"STOP IT! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" cried the girl,

"Oh okay" says Busskoh, as of his fingers started blink green, Busskoh then his finger forward,

 **BOOOOM!**

The man's head explode,

"Opps! Looks I accidentally in planted a little bomb in him when grabbed him" says Busskoh, "HAHA! Oh well, HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" laughs Busskoh,

"You **...** you **...** You killed him,we were supposed to get married tomorrow" says the girl, "YOU KILLED MY BRAD!" yells the woman as charges at Busskoh with a sharp object, but Busskoh disarms her,

"Well perhaps i can give you what he couldn't give you" says Busskoh as slams her to the floor then he gets on top of her,

"AHHHHHHH!" screams the girl, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughs Busskoh,

 **15 Minutes Latter AND THE TRAIN STILL RUNNING**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know you liked that, DIDN'T YA YOU LITTLE SLUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" says Busskoh as the crys the floor covering herself with her ripped dress, "Well now time to go" says Busskoh as he jumps punches and a hole though the train, Busskoh then uses his arm to slid down the track as his collecting more energy as Busskoh speeds up,

"OPPS FORGOT SOMETHING! HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" says Busskoh turns back, As he's about to collide with the train as allot of is now in Busskoh's arm, as he jumps, street into the train,

 **CRASH! BOOOM!**

Busskoh hits the train with his arm sending a big shock wave in instantly destroying the train and instantly killing every man, woman and child in it,

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Busskoh laughs, "Now to give the Hand a hand, HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" says Busskoh as he surfs the track again,

* * *

 **Yozora's POV**

It was time now for me and Betsy to fight the Hand and we also had two of Stick's former disciples, a woman named Elektra Natchios who was an assassin who oddly enough was killed and bright back by the Hand, and was a member of the Hand for a while till she left them,

The other one is a vigilante from Hell's Kitchen calling himself DareDevil who from reading his mind i found out he's a blind lawyer named Matt Murdock,

Well either way this battle will be when i discover my another power i had, unfortunately at that moment a bad childhood memory hunted me,

 **P O V Change to Third person**

In a abandon building Yozora now a uniform similar to what Elektra was wearing which was a red leather sleeveless top, red leather pants, red leather bracers on her wrests, what Elektra didn't that Yozora did was black high heel biker boots and a black sash around her wist, as Yozora, Betsy, DereDevil and Elektra, stand there surrounded by members of the Hand ninja clan,

As they fight them Yozora using two ninjatos, Betsy using psycic sword Elektra and Sais and DereDevil his billy club, as they four of them re group,

"You taught her well Psylocke" says Elektra,

"Yes Yozora is rather talented" says Betsy,

"I'm flattered" says Yozora,

 **POW!**

DereDevil shots a grappling hook out of his club hiting a ninja,

"Well lets put that talent to good use" says Deredevil, as the hits anther one with his club then punches anther one and kicks anther,

As Elektra kicks one then hit anther with the back of her sai, then stabs the anther in the throat,

As a Hand member tries to slash at Betsy which turns out to be an after image as Betsy stabs him behind with a psychic blade,

As Yozora cuts though there weapons and them with her swords glowing red as she has her swords charge up, all of sudden the ball end of a couple kusarigama,

 **CRASH!**

The Hand pull Yozora though the floor with their kusarigama, as they hood with Kusarigama chain rapped in arm as tries to brake free they hold her tighter, as another member draws a sword,

"It's such a shame that one as young and talented as yourself has to die" says the Hand memories comeback as Yozora turns into a younger version of herself with baggy cloths and a baseball cap, as the ninja approaching her turn into a woman with a kitchen knife,

 _"MOM I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T! MOM NOOOOOOOO!"_ The Younger Yozora bags for her life,

"NO! NO! STOP IT!" yells Yozora as the Hand member stabs her though the chest,

"AHHHHHH!" yells Yozora as rise up with the sword in her chest as Tomoe appars in the of a giant red tiger,

 **CRUSH!**

Tomoe bites down on the ninja as Yozora with adjust strength polls the two ninjas holding her right to her side as she takes the sickle part of the kusarigama slits their throats spilling their blood all over her, as she polls the sword out of her, and grabs anther sword, she charges towards the Hand members with adjust speed and agility with trowing stars and kunai knives as as she deflects them with her super charge swords and some hit her yet she doesn't fail them,

As she then slices and dices the Hand member and their weapons spilling blood every were, and all over her,

As Yozora kills many of the Hand's ninja she hears like a hand hitting metal,

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" says Busskoh as he clap his hands,

"You sure are a feisty one are you? AREN'T YEA LITTLE GIRLS!" says Busskoh,

"WHO ARE YOU!" Yozora demands,

"How rude of me, my name is Busskoh, AND YOU ARE MY NEXT PRAY LITTLE GIRL!" says Busskoh, as a chain saw comes out his arm, as Yozora but Busskoh then kicks her,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GOT SPIRIT!" says Busskoh,

"ATTACK HIM TOMOE!" says Yozora, Tomoe roars as leaps at Busskoh,

"Here kitty kitty" says Busskoh as he fires an eye beam at Tomoe, Tomoe jumps back and fuses with Yozora as Yozora's eyes turn red and her speed strength and agility adjust,

As moves really fast that Busskoh can't hardly see her,

Yozora then cuts down on Busskoh cutting his face and damaging his cybernetic eye, as he punches Yozora away,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!you actually cut me" says Busskoh, "And you damage my HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR THE SECOND TO BEST ME THE OTHER WAS ABOUT YOUR AGE!" Busskoh continues, "Whats your little girls?"Busskoh asks,

"Yozora Mikazuki" says Yozora,

"Yozora Mikazuki huh" says Busskoh, "I'll remember that" says Busskoh as he generates energy in his cybernetic then blasts yozora arm sanding her flying out the window knocking her out,

 **FEW DAYS LATER**

As Yozora punches a heavy bag,

"Wow you really" says Matt, as Yozora stops,

"I didn't know your father was a boxer Matt" says Yozora

" _Battlin_ Jack Murdock was his ring name" says Matt,

 **Yozora's P O V**

That day i discover i had anther power i found out i can turn off my pain receptors, but when that Hand member stabbed me it bright the memory of the time my own mother tried to kill with when i was only seven which was when my father and my sister left us which was shortly after Kodaka left which i would't see him for ten years,

After that i lost trust in people, but ever since i met Betsy i started gain trust again, overtime Betsy won't back to England, me i decided to stay in Hell's Kitchen and continue training with Stick, and not only that i even learn some boxing from Matt,

Over time my hair grow back,

* * *

 **SIX MONTHS LATER DECEMBER 24TH**

As Yozora gets out of the shower she wipes the mirror as it show her hair grow, it was now long and down her back,"Hmmm think i'll keep it long" says Yozora, as she then got dress she then notice a package on the bed, "Oh yeah this came from Betsy" says Yozora, as she raids the note on the package,

 _ **"Dear Yozora,**_

 _ **I'm sorry i couldn't be there, but i sent you two gifts,**_

 ** _your first gift are these two swords,_**

 ** _these swords are spechall,_**

 ** _as there made off the tree strogest metal in the world,_**

 ** _Adamantium Vibranium and Carbonadium,_**

 ** _which means their indestructible and can cut though anything without even using your power to super charge them,_**

 ** _as well as your gift that's outside in front of the apartment building,_**

 ** _and i promise you Yozora next you won't have to spend your birthday or Christmas by yourself,_**

 ** _Love Betsy."_**

Yozora then opens the package, revealing two black ninjatos with spaces in the middle with the tips curved and saw teeth on bottom of the spine,

"Hmmm, like the design" says Yozora, as then she in the package again she finds a motorcycle key,"Hmmm, this other gift is outside, guess i have to go outside" Yozora continues, as she then puts on a black flat cap a purple scarf and a black leather jacket on, as she then exits her apartment,

As steps outside in front of her was a red Suzuki Hayabusa,

"Hmmm, good now i can get to Stick's" says Yozora, as she then gets on her bike and rides off to Sticks,

 **IN AN OLD BUILDING**

"Your training is done" says Stick,

"What do you mean?" says Yozora,

"I MEAN YOUR TRAINING IS DONE!" says Stick, "I taught you all i could, and i need a soldier and your not ready" says Stick,

"THAT'S NOT FAIR STICK!" says Yozora,

"Life's not fair kid, NOW LEAVE!" says Stick,

 **THE STREETS OF HELL'S KITCHEN**

As Yozora walks up to her motorcycle,

"Yozora" says Matt as he walks by,

"Matt?" says Yozora,

"Yozora I'm attending a Christmas party with Foggy and Karen, care to come?" says Matt,

"No thanks Matt i'm fine" says Yozora

"Yozora you know you can't lie to me, i know your not fine, no body should spend Christmas by themselves or their birthday either, and Yozora not only is it Christmas eve today i also know today is your 18th birthday" says Matt, as then looks at him giving him a cold stare,

"Whatever Matt" says Yozora as she then raids off,

 **CENTRAL PARK**

As Yozora sit on her bike looking at the moon at the sky,

"Crescent Moon in the Night Sky" says Yozora "Exactly what my name means" Yozora recalls, "It's getting cold" says Yozora as she tightens her leather jacket her scarf and hold on to her hat,

"Meow" Tomoe appears in the form of a little kitten as she jumps to Yozora's lap,

"TOMOE! of course i'm not alone i have you" says Yozora as she hugs Tomoe, all of sudden it starts snowing as a tear then falls out of Yozora's eye, "Of course i will always have you Tomoe" cried Yozora hugs Tomoe as she sits there on her bike crying and hugging Tomoe alone in a very could night,

 **Yozora's P O V**

I didn't believe Betsy when she said i won't alone on my birthday or Christmas next year,

But i didn't know that in six months i would join the X-Men and would also meet him **(INPUT MUSIC BAKA GO HOME THE FIRST ENDING FOR BAKA AND TEST)**

That idiot,

That pervert

That stupid ash brown hair of his,

Those stupid brown eyes of his,

His stupid grin,

HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT!

Yet he's so sweat and cute,

He's an idiot but i love that clumsy yet good hearted person, and i'll never forget when i first met him i'll never forget when i first met,

 **AKI. (END MUSIC)**

 **THE END FOR NOW NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE.**

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

 **Kodaka's P O V**

It's been a week since Yozora inform me she was a mutant though a letter she sent me, not only my sister Kobato is also mutant,

Yes my little sister is a mutant,

That red eye of her's, that's not a contact lens her eye really does turn red specially when she uses her power,

Her power is to manipulate darkness and move shadows, the club has disbanded but Yukimura Maria and her sister Kate know and they all accept her, which i'm glad,

And i'm also that my best friend from my childhood Yozora also turn out to be a mutant, and she would be delighted that Kobato is a mutant too,

And who knows where Rika but if she wore here she might support Kobato,

Only club member that's still who doesn't know is Sena which i'm glad since i found about her anti mutant views,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Kodaka walked though the school yard he is look at with by everybody with hate,

"So did you hear he's a mutant lover"

"Ohhh so not only is he a thug he's a mutant lover"

"Mutants are monsters just like he is"

"Looks like things don't change" signs Kodaka, till all of a sudden,

"KODAKA HASEGAWA!" yells a random student,

"(Sign)What is it now?" asked Kodaka,

"You have broken the hart of a perfect goddess" says another random student,

"So this is what this is all about?" says Kodaka "You guys do know she looks down on all of you" Kodaka continues,

"HOW DARE YOU!" yells another student, as all of Sena's fanboys are about to charge at Kodaka all of a sudden small metal balls fall to ground,

 **ZAAAAAP!**

All the little balls explode zapping all of Sena's fanboys knocking them all out,

"What just happend?" says Kodaka, as he then sees Sena crying on a bench, Kodaka then approaches her

"Kodaka how could you?" cried Sena,

"That was low Sena how could i? No, IT'S HOW COULD YOU?!" yells Kodaka, "YOUR SENDING THOSE IDIOTS THAT WORSHIP YOU AFTER ME!" says Kodaka,

"How could Kodaka i told you that i loved you, AND THAT STUPID MUTANT FOX OVER ME!" say Sena,

"Sena i'm sorry for all the thing that Yozora did to you" says Kodaka, "But human or mutant Yozora was my best friend when i was a kid and when i was ganged up by bullies she was there for me" says Kodaka,

"SHUT UP YOU MUTANT LOVING IDIOT!" cried Sena as she then runs off crying,

"SENA WAIT!" Kodaka calls out, "(Sign)No use talking to her" muttered Kodaka, all of sudden anther little metal ball falls on the bench, as it explodes leaving a note that says,

 _ **"MEET ME ON THE ROOF,**_

 ** A FEW MINUTES LATER**

As Kodaka riches the school roof, as he opens the door he he sees someone familiar,

"Rika?" says Kodaka as he's surprise to see Rika,

"Hello Kodaka" says Rika,

"Those small grenades those were yours?" says Kodaka,

"Of course" says Rika, "Rika also knows your sister is a mutant just like Yozora and Rika" Rika continues catching Kodaka by surprise,

"Wait Rika your a mutant?" says Kodaka,

"Yes wasn't it obvious with the inventions Rika made" says Rika,

"I never thought of it" says Kodaka, "But Rika were would you go?" says Kodaka,

"That Rika does not know" says Rika, Rika then shots grappling hook to a flying moped that fluting in the air, "Well so long Kodaka!" says Rika as she flies off on her fling moped,

"So long Rika" says Kodaka,

"Mr **.** Kodaka Hasegawa" says a voice as Kodaka turns around and notices an African American man, with an eye patch and a black trench coat,

"Who are you?" Kodaka asks,

"My name is Nick Fury" Nick Fury introduces himself, "I am director of a organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, now Mister Hasegawa do you accept my offer?" say Fury,

"Will my little sister be safe?" Kodaka asked,

"Yes Mister Hasegawa anther recruit who asked that same question and we currently have her younger sister under our protection who's also a mutant" says Fury,

"Then i'm in" says Kodaka,

"Welcome to S **.** I **.** H **.** E **.** L **.** D Agent Kodaka Hasegawa" says Fury

 **END OF OMAKE 1**

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

 **Sena's P O V**

It's been a year since that incident with that idiot Kodaka,

I am now 18 and i am one of the youngest Lieutenants of anti mutant organization called the **M.E.T.F** (the Mutant Extermination Task Force)

Off course a young prodigy like myself would make it up to the higher ranks,

 **P O V Change to third person,**

As Sena waits in her superior's office now wearing a **M.E.T.F** uniform that included a black officers hat, with gold leafs and gold beads and the **M.E.T.F** iron cross on the center with gold edges, a black jacket with gold cuff and gold shoulder pads and gold buttons and a blue tie underneath, a leather belt with an iron cross belt buckle, a short black plate skirt with gold trim, and black knee high high heel boots with gold trim,

As a purple haired girl then wearing a uniform like Sena's which white officers hat with what gold on Sena's hat was silver and white gold, a white jacket with what was gold on Sena's jacket was black and a black tie underneath, a leather belt with a **M.E.T.F** iron cross belt buckle with white gold edges, and unlike Sena she was wearing legging, and white knee high high heel boots with black trim,

As they both stand in front of the desk as Sena takes off her hat the other girl takes off her's revealing two white ribbons tied to each side of her hair,

"Identify yourselves"

"Lieutenant Shouko Kirishima" Shouko identifies herself,

"Lieutenant Sena Kashiwazaki" Sena identifies herself,

As their superior talks to Sena and Shouko about their beauty worth and their accomplishments in school and the **M.E.T.F** , and them in a unit together making Shouko leader and Sena second in commion,

As then gives them two high frequency swords made of the tree strongest metals in the world, a katana for Shouko and a rapier for Sena,

As he then presented them to their team mates that was Aoi Yusa who was wearing a black beret, and a brown military uniform,

"YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA, YOU!?" says Aoi as she freaks out from seeing Sena, Sena then get up her face

"Yes me, You have to do every i say, huh Sargent Yusa" says Sena,

"WA WA WA WA WA, WHAT!?" says Aoi,

 **SIX HOURS LATER**

As Shouko and Sena get out of their uniforms, Sena then brakes the ice,

"So whats your story Kirishima?" Sena asks,

"The man i was supposed to marry betrayed me thank to two mutants" says Shouko, "One was the school idiot and his best friend" says Shouko,

"The other was a harry Canadian man who put things into his head and who told him to put a restraining on me" says Shouko "And he also belittled me and insulted my dream of marrying the i loved, and because of him a promise i made was broken" says Shouko with no emotion on her face or voice, but her fists were shaking with rage and deep hatred,

"Oh wow the same thing happen to me" says Sena

"Really now?" says Shouko,

"Yes the man i was supposed to marry also betrayed me tanks to this mutant harpy" says Sena, "GRRRRR! and before i knew she was a mutant she always made my life miserable" says Sena, "OH THAT STUPID YOZORA! JUST YOU WAIT I'LL SHOW HER!" says Sena while trowing jabs in the air as she thought of Yozora,

"This Yozora sounds like a vile woman" says Shouko as Sena then looks at her as she tears up a bit,

"Sena Kashiwazaki what do you say from this day forward you shall be my right hand woman" says Shouko as she exstands her hand,

"OH YES YES I WILL!" says Sena with delight as she grabs Shouko's hand,

 **Sena's P O V**

I will never forgive Kodaka but i finally have a new goal in life, i will all mutant,

And i shall always be by Shouko's side,

 **END OF OMAKE2**

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

As Rika sits in the middle of her hotel room raiding a manga all of a sudden, a burst of air enters the room as Rika looks around she Young man's face in the burst of air,

"Oh an air elemental" says Rika "Of course you know Rika is a mutant too and has made an invention that capture air elementals" says Rika, as all of a sudden four electric rods pop out,

"AHHHHHH!" yells the young man who was wearing a ninja outfit, as he is zap by the four rods, as picture fall out his pocket, Rika looks she notices there were perverted,

Oh this perfect" says Rika "All the bras and the panties, all the tits all the ass all the pussy! RIKA NEVER KNEW SOMEBODY COULD BE SO TALENTED! AHHHHH!" Rika screams with delight and passes out at the same time,

 **BOOM!**

The Young passes out next to Rika with giant nose bleed,

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

As Rika and the Young man awake next to each other,

"Rika never thought she'll meet somebody just as perverted as her" says Rika,

"You sound like a girl that use to be in my class" says the young man,

"Really Rika never thought somebody would sound like her" says Rika,

"I'm Kouta Tsuchiya" Kouta introduces himself,

"Very please to meet you Kouta, this is Rika Shiguma" Rika introduces herself

 **Rika's P O V,**

Rika did not only meet another mutant Rika but met some who she can explore the wonders of life with,

Rika knows this, Rika will by Kouta's side for the rest of her life

 **END OF OMAKE 3**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers**

 **Make sure to check this fic's sister fic my Baka and Test/X-Men crossover X-Men:Akihisa's Journey,**

 **Now True Believers see you later**


End file.
